


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by ChElFi



Series: I Don't Dance [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Hill - Freeform, Day 1, Developing Captain Hill, Developing Relationship, F/M, Holding Hands, POV Male Character, Single POV, Steve's Pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChElFi/pseuds/ChElFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first step in any romantic relationship is hand-holding, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I decided to do the 30-Day OTP Challenge, only I'm an obsessive so I've been working on the entire 30 days all summer long. I didn't want to start publishing and leave it unfinished. That kills me. I still get anxiety over my Clintasha story. :D
> 
> The biggest problem I've had is that I hate making up titles. I usually only name the story, not the chapters, so most of these chapter names will be dorky, and some will even be just what the day's prompt is because I can't think of anything better.
> 
> The series starts post-Avengers. It is set in my head-canon so it is pretty much 100% A/U.
> 
> Please R&R. And have a Happy Labor Day (even if you aren't in the USA). :)

 

When it first crossed Steve's mind several days ago that Maria Hill had nice hands and it might be pleasant to some day hold one in a friendly grip other than a formal handshake, this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind.

It was barely a day since they defeated the Chitauri and Steve had returned to the Hellicarrier to speak with Fury about Thor's plans regarding Loki and the Tesseract. The Deputy Director met him on the flight deck intending to lead him safely through the wreckage on the ship to Director Fury's temporary office.

They'd taken the stairs, as most of the power was from generators and that power had to be used by machines making repairs, not running lifts. They were walking along a corridor leading to the next staircase they needed to take when Steve heard a creak and before he could wonder where it came from, the floor under Hill's feet collapsed and she began to fall through.

Steve's reaction was quick and he was able to grab one of her hands before she fell all the way through the cavern below them. He swallowed down his fearful reaction when he saw that there was nothing under them for several levels.

He'd been right about her hands. They were nice, and strong. Her grip on his was secure and she swung up the other to grab his arm as he made to pull her up. He was impressed at the seeming lack of fear, at her complete presence of mind despite her precarious situation. He held tightly with one hand while reaching to grab the shoulder of her uniform, then he hauled with enough strength, but not too much, to pull her body out of the hole, twisting his own body to get his feet under him and have more leverage with which to pull her up. Now, with one tug, he quickly pulled her out. He lost his own balance as she came up and was knocked off his feet, sending the two of them tumbling backwards in a twisted pile of limbs.

Steve felt Hill's breath huff on the side of his face, felt her body straddled across him, felt his face grow hot and red as he realized his hand was around her waist and pushed up under her shirt, touching the warm skin on her lower back. He quickly removed his hand as she pushed herself up on her hands and knees then returned to her feet. She offered her hand to him in help and he took it and marveled again at the strength in it.

"Thank you, Captain," she nodded formally to him.

He held on to her hand probably longer than might be considered acceptable as he nodded in return, tongue-tied and gazing into sure blue eyes.

He realized he'd been staring and excused himself as he dropped her hand and tore his gaze away. She touched the com in her ear and reported the damage. Turning back to him, she remained all business, to Steve's simultaneous relief and chagrin.

"We'll have to go back around," she informed him, starting back the way they came.

Steve nodded and let her pass, then followed mutely behind, wondering at the strength of the woman in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'll post one a day. I'm kind of stuck on day 14 (gender swap) but my kids are helping me out therefore it should be good, right? :D
> 
> Will post the end of Strongest Weakness today and hopefully will finally have time to work on the next chapter of my HIMYM/Avengers crossover this week as the kids go back to their extra-curriculars and I spend a lot of time sitting in my car, waiting. :D


End file.
